Rise Up Above It
by LoversByHaters
Summary: John tiene que ignorar una punzada de irritación y recordarse que enojarse con cada persona que ve a Sherlock como algo menos que un humano sería una pérdida de tiempo. Traducción autorizada por oreganotea. Johnlock.


Traducción autorizada por **oreganotea**

**Resumen: **—No te molesta, ¿verdad? Lo que es él —comenta Lestrade un día, en una escena del crimen.

—Hay muchos mutantes en la milicia —dice John—. Es casi el único trabajo decente que pueden tener, incluso si ni siquiera se les permite subir de rango.

Tiene que ignorar una punzada de irritación y recordarse que enojarse con cada persona que ve a Sherlock como algo menos que un humano sería una pérdida de tiempo.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes son de dominio público y todos sabemos que Conan Doyle fue su creador (etc, etc, etc). La historia es de oreganotea, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Rise Up Above It**

* * *

John comprende por qué su posible compañero de piso está teniendo inconvenientes para encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la renta en el momento en que lo ve.

El hombre es mutante.

Su físico en general es básicamente humano, por lo que John puede suponer, pero su piel es verde y parece estar cubierta de escamas, las uñas de sus dedos lucen más como garras, y hay algo vagamente extraño en la forma de su cara.

Nada de eso es tan perturbador como sus ojos totalmente negros.

Es un tonto detalle en el que fijarse, reflexiona John. La gente habla sobre ver las emociones de los demás en sus ojos todo el tiempo, pero a lo que realmente se refieren es a las estructuras que los rodean —las cejas, los párpados y los músculos. El globo ocular en sí puede expresar muy poco. Quizás es el hecho de que sin una pupila y un iris, es imposible saber a dónde está mirando el hombre.

—Mike, ¿puedes prestarme tu celular? No tengo señal en el mío —dice el hombre en el momento en el que la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. No aparta la mirada de su trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa con la línea fija? —pregunta Mike.

—Prefiero escribir.

Mike palmea sus bolsillos y se adentra más en el lugar. —Lo siento, está en mi abrigo —dice, poniéndose cómodo en uno de los taburetes del laboratorio.

—Ten —ofrece John—. Usa el mío.

El hombre finalmente levanta la cabeza, la sorpresa escrita claramente en su cara.

John no puede decir que le culpa. La gente suele sentirse incómoda cerca de los mutantes, en el mejor de los casos, y para la mayoría el miedo y el disgusto van más allá de eso. Pocos querrían hacerle el más mínimo de los favores a un mutante si se les pidiese, ni hablar de ofrecerse ellos mismos.

Mike espera a que el hombre le agradezca a John y acepte el celular ofrecido antes de presentarlos. —Este es un viejo amigo mío, John Watson —dice—. John, este es Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Qué opinas del violín? —pregunta Sherlock mientras escribe.

—¿Disculpa? —John parpadea.

—Toco el violín cuando estoy pensando y a veces no hablo por días enteros. ¿Eso te molestaría? Los posibles compañeros de piso deberían saber lo peor uno del otro.

Las cejas de John se alzan con sorpresa. Ninguna mención de su mutación. ¿Porque es demasiado obvio para sacarlo a relucir, o porque el hombre realmente no lo ve como un inconveniente? Esa sería la primera vez.

—Puedo vivir sin que hables —responde—. ¿Qué tan bien tocas?

Los labios de Sherlock se retuercen con diversión. —Depende de mi humor —dice, regresándole el celular.

—Bueno —dice John—. Si me despiertas en medio de la noche puede que tenga que lanzarte algo afilado y puntiagudo. Por lo demás, deberíamos estar bien.

* * *

El 6 de julio de 1979, una esfera negra casi tan grande como un globo de aire caliente apareció en el aire sobre la Catedral de San Pablo, en Londres. Esferas similares aparecieron al mismo tiempo en al menos otras quince ubicaciones alrededor del mundo. Se desvanecieron sin dejar huella exactamente dos minutos después.

Una variedad de causas —yendo desde tecnología holográfica hasta alucinaciones en masa y visitas extraterrestres— fueron consideradas y estudiadas a fondo, pero hasta el día de hoy las esferas siguen siendo un completo misterio.

Cinco años después del acontecimiento comenzaron a suceder las primeras mutaciones.

Quince años después del acontecimiento se confirmó que las mutaciones estaban limitadas a los hijos de mujeres que habían estado presentes dentro de cierto radio de las esferas mientras estaban en estado.

* * *

Sherlock es uno de los afortunados.

La hermana mayor de Bill había mutado en un chimpancé. (La familia todavía la adoraba y Bill mostraba su foto y contaba historias sobre ella como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor orgulloso, pero para John esto sólo hacía que su situación pareciese mucho más trágica). Muchos de los mutantes que John había tratado durante su tiempo en el ejército se veían más como árboles, trolls y ranas que como personas —John sigue preguntándose a cuántos de ellos no pudo salvar, no porque sus heridas fueran fatales, sino simplemente porque su anatomía estaba demasiado lejos de todo lo que él conocía—, algunos de ellos no habían sobrevivido al cambio.

Sherlock ni siquiera era feo. Si apareciese en alguna película sobre hadas, dioses o extraterrestres, John está seguro de que sería descrito como sorprendentemente atractivo.

Es un poco gracioso, pero más triste, que con Sherlock siendo humano sea tanta la diferencia. Que aunque sería un demonio muy apuesto, como un hombre se vería horriblemente desfigurado.

El hecho de que, aún después de veinte años de investigación, la comunidad científica todavía no haya encontrado la causa principal de estas mutaciones, ni siquiera a un nivel genético, hace a los mutantes mucho más aterradores.

* * *

Como regla, nadie toca a Sherlock.

Los peatones lo esquivan cuando les pasa por el lado en la calle, y los vendedores tratan de evitar que sus dedos se rocen contra los suyos cuando le devuelven el cambio. Incluso los pocos que inician el contacto, aquellos a los que al parecer les agrada realmente Sherlock —la Sra. Hudson, Angelo y Lestrade—, no pueden ocultar por completo su incomodidad.

Sherlock, por su parte, parece ser completamente indiferente al contacto humano. Cuando las personas le tocan, no parece ni feliz ni contento. Cuando evitan el contacto, no parece molesto ni herido. Él mismo no evita hacer contacto —guiando a John con una mano en su espalda, apartando a un oficial de su camino en una escena del crimen, agarrando los hombros de una testigo para asustarla y persuadirla para que le responda con honestidad—, pero siempre es contacto con un propósito, nunca sólo por quererlo.

* * *

John se sorprende al conocer a Molly la primera vez que acompaña a Sherlock a la morgue, porque ella también es una mutante.

Es la mutación más leve que ha visto. Tiene orejas puntiagudas, cejas largas y oscuras y dos pequeños bultos en su frente, y puede que su piel tenga un ligero e inusual tinte violeta, pero, aparte de eso, se ve perfectamente normal.

Aun así, no importa lo ligera que sea la mutación, conseguir un buen trabajo (cualquier trabajo) es prácticamente imposible para un mutante. Por ello es que muchos de ellos se ven forzados a unirse a los estudios experimentales de la Esfera Negra y a pruebas químicas para ganarse la vida.

Aparentemente Sherlock no era la única excepción.

—Lo siento —dice John, mientras se alejan para dejar que Sherlock examine un cuerpo—. Juro que no quise ser grosero… creo que es bastante increíble que lograras convertirte en doctora.

—Oh —dice ella, sobresaltada—, no, es sólo que fui afortunada. Mis padres vivían casi fuera del radio. Por un tiempo incluso pensamos que estaba segura. —Ofrece una pequeña sonrisa afligida—. El cambio vino realmente tarde para mí. Ya estaba trabajando aquí, y ellos fueron lo suficientemente amables para dejar que me quedara.

—Pero podrías ocultarlo, si quisieras —dice John con cautela. Porque se veía que podía. Fácilmente.

Molly asiente. —Lo sé, pero…, no parece lo correcto. No estoy _avergonzada._

* * *

—No te molesta, ¿verdad? Lo que es él —comenta Lestrade un día, en una escena del crimen.

—Hay muchos mutantes en la milicia —dice John—. Es casi el único trabajo decente que pueden tener, incluso si ni siquiera se les permite subir de rango.

Tiene que ignorar una punzada de irritación y recordarse que enojarse con cada persona que ve a Sherlock como algo menos que un humano sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tiene sentido —dice Lestrade—. ¿Entonces todos los soldados se sienten así de cómodos cerca de ellos?

—No —admite John, observando mientras Sherlock camina al revés alrededor de la casa de la víctima—. Todavía había mucha segregación. Los mutantes y los no mutantes nunca eran puestos en el mismo pelotón. Pero, como doctor, yo trataba a todo el mundo.

* * *

Ya que Sherlock nunca antes ha hecho contacto por el simple hecho de tocar, el cambio es fácil de notar cuando sucede.

No es gran cosa. Nada _obvio. _Es un roce de dedos contra la espalda de John cuando Sherlock le pasa por un lado en la cocina. Es una mano en el hombro de John cuando Sherlock se inclina para echarle un vistazo a la pantalla del portátil. Es sentarse demasiado cerca en el sofá mientras ven televisión de mala calidad, sus rodillas chocando ocasionalmente.

John nunca ha sido un tipo de mucho contacto o sensibilidad. Nunca disfrutó ser físicamente cercano a alguien además de con sus novias. Con alguien más que Sherlock, está seguro de que las ligeras, pero cada vez más frecuentes invasiones de su espacio personal le enojarían, así que es extraño que no lo hagan.

Es extraño que cuando deje que Sherlock le dé un vistazo a su cabeza después del fiasco del Loto Negro, no se aleje ni siquiera cuando la evaluación clínica de Sherlock se convierte en un masaje suave; sólo suspira y se inclina más hacia el toque.

John se pregunta si es el hecho de que Sherlock sea un mutante lo que lo hace tan fácil. Quizás su cerebro lo ve más como ser afectuoso con especies diferentes que ser afectuoso con un _hombre. _Después de todo, nunca nadie piensa en el género cuando está acariciando a un gato.

John se pregunta si comparar a Sherlock con un animal lo hace una persona horrible.

* * *

—Hay vidas en riesgo, Sherlock. ¡Verdaderas vidas humanas! Sólo para saber, ¿eso te preocupa aunque sea un poco? —exige John, enojado y frustrado y más que un poco decepcionado.

—¿Preocuparme por ellos ayudará a que los salve? —pregunta Sherlock, impasible. Sus inhumanos ojos negros nunca le han parecido tan fríos a John.

—Nop.

—Entonces no seguiré cometiendo ese error.

—¿Y se te hace fácil, no?

Sherlock ladea la cabeza. —¿A cuántas personas normales crees que les importaría un mutante muerto?

Y justo así, la ira de John se desvanece. Muy pocos, lo sabe. La mayoría de las personas al menos intentan no ser tan obvias al respecto, pero las noticias de un mutante asesinado nunca inspiran el mismo miedo, terror e indignación que las noticias de un humano normal asesinado. _¿Es por lo mejor, no?, _susurrarán las personas a menudo. _Sé que preferiría morir antes que tener una vida así. _

—No conviertas a las personas en héroes, John —dice Sherlock—. Los héroes no existen, y, si lo hicieran, yo no sería uno de ellos.

* * *

Cuando estás atado a una bomba y, con toda seguridad, tienes menos de una hora de vida, probablemente no es el mejor momento para darte cuenta de que estás enamorado, piensa John.

Sobre todo si la persona de la que estás aparentemente enamorado es la persona que te metió en éste desastre, en primer lugar.

Pero no, eso no es justo. John había sabido cómo era Sherlock desde el principio. Había aprendido exactamente lo que significaría quedarse, lo bueno y lo malo, apenas cuarenta y ocho horas de haber conocido al hombre.

Tan enojado está John por ser retenido en la oscuridad (posiblemente lo único por lo que estará enojado alguna vez), que no vacila al lanzarse en la espalda de Moriarty y gritarle a Sherlock que corra en el momento en el que ve su oportunidad.

* * *

—Comprendería si quisieras irte.

Le toma a John un momento procesar las palabras. Cuando lo hace, aparta la mirada de su periódico con un ceño fruncido ya firmemente en su lugar.

—¿Qué? —dice.

—Hacerlo sería la decisión inteligente —continúa Sherlock. Está parado junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda a John—. Casi hice que te mataran. Si te quedas, es probable que lo haga.

—Casi haces que me maten cada semana —señala John—. ¿Por qué decir esto ahora?

—Esta vez fue diferente.

Era algo un poco más personal de lo que suelen ser sus casos, supone John, pero no está seguro de porque (o si siquiera) eso es importante.

De todos modos da igual.

Se levanta de su silla y camina hasta estar al lado de Sherlock. Le voltea por el hombro hasta que éste está mirándole.

—No me iré —dice John, y jala a Sherlock a un beso.

Sherlock se queda inmóvil, pero no retrocede. John espera. Mantiene su agarre flojo detrás del cuello de Sherlock, en caso de estar malinterpretando esto. Un par de segundos pasan (una pequeña eternidad) y los labios de Sherlock se suavizan contra los suyos; sus brazos suben para envolver la cintura de John y acercarlo más. John se relaja en el abrazo, permitiendo que sus ojos se cierren.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —pregunta Sherlock cuando se separan—. Ser amigo de un mutante es una cosa, John. Ser más que eso…—su voz se desvanece—. No es demasiado tarde para decir que no. Nada tiene que cambiar.

John alza una mano para ahuecar la mejilla de Sherlock. Su piel se siente demasiado suave y accidentada para ser humana. Un poco fría.

—Olvida la parte de mutante. Nunca he hecho esto con un hombre. Será incómodo de una u otra forma —dice John con una sonrisa sardónica—. Estoy _seguro. _

Después de un momento de consideración silenciosa, Sherlock devuelve la sonrisa y se inclina para otro beso. —Aprendo muy rápido —murmura contra los labios de John—. Y tú no eres tan malo. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos bien.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
